Eva
Eva, labeled The Female Bully, is a student at Richmore Academy as part of participating in Total Drama Academy. She is a member of The Others class group and was formally a member of the Killer Bass on Total Drama Island. She is forced to compete in Return to Total Drama Island, where she is a member of Team Cat. Profile Eva is the kind of girl who has the tools to strike fear in the hearts of everyone regardless of gender. And those tools are added every time she lifts weights. Simply put, Eva is a physically strong young woman and will showcase it if someone had the misfortune of crossing her. In fact, if she ever caught someone who was a phony, poseur, faker, cheater, or liar, they were going to find themselves wishing they had never been born. Speaking of birth, Eva was born in a small village in Europe before moving to Canada at age seven. Her parents raised her to believe that she could be anything she wanted and that they would support her. She did not want to be like the other girls, so at age three she got into kickboxing. She holds the world record for Highest Jumping Roundhouse Kick By a Five-Year-Old and also took up a career as a stunt woman right at an early age. Eva is physically imposing, thereby making her a sought after asset for schools to add to their sports teams. However, she did have a short temper, which has held her back from receiving leadership position for the teams she played on. As an example, she was the all-star player of her school's field hockey team. Only during a playoff game, she caught the other team cheating and responded by crushing the puck with her bare hands and eating the goalie net. Overview Total Drama Island .]] Recognizing that her temper was becoming a problem, Eva looked for ways to curb it. That's when she heard about Total Drama Island. After putting some thought on it, she decided to sign up under the belief that being on the show will help ease her temper as well as allow her the opportunity to display the leadership skills she had been dying to showcase. Besides, the $100,000 prize would help her get her dream workout gym built. Upon arriving on the island, she intimidated every other camper. Just one look at her made it known to everyone else that she was going to be a physical force for whichever team she was on. It also meant that she was immediately recognized one of the favorites to win the prize at the end of the show because of her strength. This made many fear her, but it also made others determined to get her eliminated as soon as possible. In the second challenge of the show, the campers competed in an Awake-athon. As Eva went to the bathroom, she dropped her MP3 player without realizing it. Seeing this as an opportunity to get her eliminated, Heather snagged it and hid it through the remainder of the challenge. Once the challenge was over, Eva unleashed her furious temper on her own teammates, accusing them of stealing it. Then Heather appeared with the MP3 player in hand, wondering if someone had dropped it. The outburst resulted in everyone on the Killer Bass voting her out. Eva was one of two competitors brought back midway through the show. Her emotions still clouded by her temper, she saw the remaining members of the Killer Bass as having betrayed her and looked to extract payback. Her primary target was Bridgette. Eva was a force to be reckoned with as she plowed through all torture challenges that came her way. However, LeShawna got the final victory and immunity. Since everyone was intimidated, they all voted Eva off a second time, further infuriating her to the point that she had to be placed in a straight jacket as she was being removed. Total Drama Academy: Year One When Eva returned home, her parents immediately put her into anger management classes. She seemed to be making progress, although any mention of the show ran the risk of setting her off. And that was before she received the call that she was to return to the show. Nevermind that she would be spending two years as a prestigious boarding school, she did not want to go. Unfortunately, she was forced to come back under threat of lawsuit. At Riker Hall, Eva was assigned to room with Heather. Having since realized that she was responsible for getting her eliminated the first time, Eva was just as uncomfortable about the arrangement as Heather. In taking the school's entrance exam, she was not one of the eight to have scored high enough to be allowed to study with the student body. Eva didn't really care as she merely wanted to get through the experience as quickly as possible. Early on in her stay at Richmore Academy, Eva tried out for the wrestling team, believing that all the wrestlers were push overs. Then she encountered the team captain, Jackson, who managed to get the better of her and actually pinned her shoulders down. Jackson talked the coach into letting her on the team any way as he saw potential in her. It was through the wrestling team that Eva finally began to slowly curb her temper. When it came to the weekly Friday challenges in the Marshmallow, Eva has had some mixed results. She was voted the winner of the Arena challenge, though she gave the prize package to Ezekiel since she doesn't really play video games. However, she has faced some embarrassing moments from having to sing in the Mash-Up Competition to Geoff accidentally grabbing her breasts upon being dropped down back onto the stage from the non-toxic love gas filled room in the Heartbreak Hotel challenge. Trivia *Eva has contributed a "Courtney vs. Harold" Flyer to the Confession Cam decorations. *When competing on the weekly Friday Challenge Night, Geoff has had the following results: **Partnering with Heather, Chef picked their room as his least favorite in Room Decoration in Week 0. **Partnering with DJ, Heather, Justin, and Owen, was eliminated in the second round of Brunch of Disgustingness in Week 1. **Was on the winning side of Boys vs. Girls Super Soaker Food Fight in Week 2. **Was on the losing side of Screaming Gophers vs. Killer Bass Musical Showcase in Week 3. **Partnering with Justin, did not win or lose Torture Chamber of Love in Week 4. **Voted the individual winner in Arena in Week 5. **Was on the losing side of Boys vs. Girls Mash-Up Competition in Week 6. **Escaped losing in Russian Roulette and sat out of competing in the Twenty-Four Hour Off-Campus Challenge in Week 7. **Partnering with Geoff, placed fifth in Heartbreak Hotel in Week 8. **Was the individual loser of Banken Gao Gao (Beware of the Dog), lost Russian Roulette II, and competed in the special game in Week 9. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Killer Bass Category:Others Category:Team Cat Category:Total Drama Contestants Category:Students